


Cut Crystal Glass

by EmeraldEyes1805



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drabble I wrote on my phone one morning, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes1805/pseuds/EmeraldEyes1805
Summary: Small little curiosity shop and two people standing in moonlight... Hushed confessions on doorsteps..
Relationships: Luke Skywalker - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo, rey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cut Crystal Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on my phone one morning. 
> 
> This is my first foray into posting anything I have written. 
> 
> Please be kind and also mistakes may occur!

We got off the street car and started to walk towards the little shop madam had given me keys to. I was so calm knowing that I was finally going to have the night to see and feel all I wanted with Ben. While we walked across the cobbled street I felt his hand brush against mine slowly, I had never believed that one small touch could start a blaze. But here we are, standing in front of the small curiosity shop that held all the little Knick nacks and items where it had all begun. 

I breathed in noting that my breath became slightly shaky, that the tight band of anticipation was slowly starting to wind me in and that with every turn of night I was stepping further into a life I had secretly always wanted. A life filled with that hope someone out there just knew that I was worth the trouble and that past the harsh exterior was a woman who just wanted her passions met with the same gusto. 

I looked up and was met with a pair of sparkling eyes whom were taking in the emotions which were passing over my face. 

“Rey, I have never been one just to walk out of a dinner like that..” Ben whispered  
“I need you to know that whatever may happen between us and what occurs once we step over that door, I need you to know that this is what I wanted since the first time I laid eyes on you”. 

The whisper hung quietly between us, I wasn’t expecting this tall, gruff young man to be so fourth coming in the emotions that must churn beneath the surface. 

I took a step closer and looked him square in the eyes. “Oh how could you resist gem such as myself” I chuckle, remembering our first meeting in the curiosity shop. I hadn’t been the most polite when dealing with what I thought was the most pompous ass to cross the threshold. 

Ben let a small chuckle escape as well. “Well I couldn’t let an opportunity pass to wind up such a lady, who didn’t simper or bat her lashes at me”. “You told me straight out that if I wanted to collect Monsuier Luke’s art then I would have to become better at the art of the deal. No one in this shop would bend for a pair of pretty eyes”. 

We had made it to the shop door, the cut crystal in the windows sparkling in the dim light casting small arcs of light across the doorway. Now I had never been a prim little miss that cared what others saw in me, but that small insidious feeling of inadequacy was flicking a tendril out and wrapping around the light I felt growing inside. I must of hesitated a moment too long because Ben grabbed my gloved hand and pulled me closer to bridge the gap. 

“Rey, let go.” again whispering into night.  
“It’s just us now” Ben leaning in to brush against the shell of my ear.  
I turn my head and let my lips brush the corner of his mouth. The tightening of his hands around my waist sent a frisson down my spine, ending with me gasping and with Ben filling my lips with a hot and quick kiss. 

The tension which seemed to bubble every time we met was at breaking point, we had no other choice but to follow the delicious feeling until we had resolved the tightness that had built homes beneath our skin. 

Breaking apart I looked up again, meeting the burning black abyss that seemed to lay in his eyes.  
“Ben, now as lovely as kissing me senseless on the doorstep is.. I think madam may find it unwelcome for business if we get caught.” I reach into my small bag and find the old key so we could move out of the door way and into the floors above the shop. 

The click of the lock signalled the passing of a friendship to something more. I pushed the door so the bell above tinkled quietly and I walked in further so Ben could pass in front of me. Shutting the door and double checking that the lock was in fact locked. I made my slow turn to face the many tables and cabinets that lay further into the darkness. 

“We should go upstairs” I whispered again, afraid that if i spoke any louder the spell would be broken. 

I brush past and led Ben to the small staircase tucked away in the back of the shop. Walking up the stairs the creaking wood seemed to become louder and louder. Finally the floor appeared and the dim light from outside shone in through the dusty windows. 

I had never brought anyone up to the rooms above the shop. They were my little haven away from the prying eyes and some times vicious tongues which seem to visit the shop. 

I turned to face Ben ready to tell him not to expect much luxury in my living space, well aware that he would be use to more comfortable homes. Once I finished turning on the spot I saw that those words were hardly necessary since he was only staring at one thing in the room. I could feel the tendrils of heat slowly creep over my cheeks and a heavy ache settle deep in my chest. My worries are for naught since the only thing he could keep his eyes on were mine. 

I drew him deeper in the the rooms until I found the blue and silver space of my bedroom. The gauzy white curtains defused the room in dim light and made the room feel cozy and comfortable. 

“Turn around” Ben asked with a raspy voice, like he hadn’t used it in days. I complied and let him have access to the small pearl buttons on the back of dress, which he undid slowly, taking the time to push the buttons and drag the tips of his fingers against the soft skin of my back and shoulders. 

The roughness of his hands felt glorious along the soft lines of my back. A small thought crawled into the back of my head that no one had ever taken the time to treat me with such softness in the way Ben is doing right now. 

As the night wore on both felt a bond that wouldn’t easily be broken with the coming light of the morning. Sometimes fate seems to push you into the path of something that might have the power to crush you, but sometimes it’s the wisdom of the force to know that that power could be the one spark in which your whole life could change forever.


End file.
